1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a printing control server and a printing system, and in particular, relates to a cloud computing system which receives a printing request via the Internet with regard to a printer which is connected to the Internet.
2. Related Art
In the past, there was a cloud computing system which is provided with a function where an electronic mail is received and the main body of an electronic mail or an attached file is printed (for example, JP-A-2008-71257). The cloud computing system (referred to below simply as a printing system) is provided with a server which generates printing data which corresponds to a predetermined printer based on the main body of an electronic mail or an attached file when a predetermined electronic mail has been received and a printer which executes printing by acquiring the printing data from the server. Accordingly, a user of the printing system is able to use the printer even in a case where a printer driver is not installed in each client such as a PC (Personal Computer) or smartphone.
In the printing system, when a printer registration process, which includes an electronic mail address being allocated to a printer in order that a printing target is received, is carried out on a server, an arbitrary user who knows the electronic mail address is able to use the printer.
Here, an arrangement is assumed where a printer which is connected to a wireless LAN access point is registered in the printing system described above and an unspecified large number of users who are in locations where it is possible for radio waves to be received from the wireless LAN access point are able to freely use the printer. In an arrangement such as this, it is necessary that the existence of the printer which is connected to the wireless LAN access point and the necessary information for using the printer be notified with regard to the unspecified large number of users who are in location where it is possible for radio waves to be received from the wireless LAN access point.